


The Gift

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's back went straight for a moment surprised, as his normal attention to the environment around him which was at times eerie was absent at the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Loki's back went straight for a moment surprised, as his normal attention to the environment around him which was at times eerie was absent at the moment. He covered something on the floor with his leg. Tony raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired god.

"Cause that's not suspicious at all," he said, stepping towards him only for Loki to drag whatever it was slowly behind him. "Loki if you're trying to be sly you're failing miserably." Loki moved it even further back and moved to step closer to him, only Tony put out a hand to stop him.

"What are you trying to hide? I know there's something there, just show me it." Loki looked down at the ground like it the most interesting item he had even seen, which made Tony puzzled. Loki was hardly ever shy. He could easily say things to nuns that would make a normal person feel like they had to shower for a year to get clean and he would think it was hilarious. But whatever this was got him all bent out of shape. Loki didn't lift his eyes from the floor but he responded slowly and carefully.

"It's a present."

"For what?"

"For your birthday."

"You got me a gift?" Tony blurted out surprised. He had no idea Loki even knew when his birthday was much less that he would find the time and inclination to actually get him anything.

"It's not much," Loki spoke softly still looking at the ground. Tony was interested to see what a Norse reindeer god who he was sleeping with would give him. Loki backed away to leave a package that was hidden under a thin sheet of wrapping paper. It looked like he had caught him in the middle of wrapping the gift.

He bent down and picked up the gift. It was in a box slightly smaller than a shoe box. Intrigued, he easily removed the wrapping paper and all he held now in his hands was a small white box with a removable lid. Tony tried to think what could be inside the box as he shook it. The genius frowned slightly as he had no idea what to make of the sound it made being jostled around in the box. Tony opened the top and peered down on the object inside of it.

"Uh, Loki what the hell is this?" the brunette asked totally creeped out. It was red and it looked distinctly like it was supposed to remain inside of a person.

"My heart," He turned around and knew in that moment that Loki had set this whole thing up because the ass was smirking.

"Tell me this thing isn't real!" he shouted wanted to throw it as far from himself as possible but also not wanting to actually throw a real heart. As a compromise, he quickly set it on the nearby coffee table and scurried away from it. The genius was going to have to get a new coffee table now. There was no way he could sit at it after the heart sat on its face. He looked around wildly as he realized that Loki had never actually answered the question he had shot at him, the one he really wanted the answer to!

"You asshole! Loki get back and take whatever it is back!"

 

  |   | 

|    
---


End file.
